


i look at you all see the love there that's sleeping

by Leannan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leannan/pseuds/Leannan
Summary: Ia terlihat agak ragu saat hendak berbalik. “Leonard.”“Hmm?”“Leonard McCoy.” Katanya. “Namaku.”Jim menyentuh dadanya—dan bersin secara komikal beberapa kali dalam upayanya supaya terlihat tersentuh mendengar perkenalan dariBones. “James Kirk. Seperti yang tertulis di… ssssi—oh lupakan aku tidak mengenakannya.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek (c) Gene Roddenberry.
> 
> Makasih dah ngasih ceritanya + nungguin prosesnya mb nisa, maaf lama dan (semoga ngga) mengecewakan:(  
> Judul diambil dari lagu The Beatles - While My Guitar Gently Weeps
> 
> ditulis ulang kira-kira 3-4 kali; pertama karena kurang sreg sama gaya penulisan, kedua karena ilang, ketiga karena ditengah penulisan mikir, 'keknya enakan komedi deh....' dan jadilah... whatever is dis

Ah, Christopher Pike sangat mencintai hidupnya.*

Apa yang tidak ia miliki? Ia memiliki usaha sendiri, mulai dari pernak-pernik interior, mainan anak, usaha toko roti, kafe, hingga toko bunga, semuanya ia miliki. Ia memiliki banyak anak buah yang benar-benar ia anggap anak sendiri. Ia juga memiliki anak laki-laki yang rupanya menawan, dengan prestasi gemilang.

Apa yang kurang dari hidupnya? Ia adalah orang tua, telah memasuki usia senja, dengan anak laki-laki yang sebenarnya bukan anak laki-laki biologisnya tapi tentu saja Chris akan menganggap anak itu sebagai anak laki-lakinya sejak James menjadi yatim piatu di usianya yang masih sangat belia dan Chris sangat mengagumi pasangan suami-istri Kirk itu, yang juga adalah rekan kerjanya semasa mereka masih hidup.

Jadi sekali lagi, _apa yang kurang dari hidupnya_ , kalian bertanya, hmm?

Demi Tuhan.

Ia menatap anak laki-lakinya, kacamata lebar dan masker tebal menghiasi wajahnya. Jari-jarinya dilumuri lendir hidung dan air mata. _Kenapa_ , ia menjerit sekenannya dalam hati, _kenapa anak itu tidak mengambil kotak tisu yang berjarak kurang-lebih lima langkah darinya?_

“Hai, Jim.” Chris melemparkan senyum ke wanita yang membawa rangkaian bunga ke luar toko, wajahnya riang gembira melihat hasil kerja Jim. Ia kemudian menoleh dan memasang wajah yang mengindikasikan betapa jijiknya ia dengan gelagat Jim. “Apa yang kau lakukan seusai dari…” ia menggesturkan seluruh tokonya, “ini?”

Jim menyeka hidungnya yang memerah. Chris diajak bernostalgia kala melihat pemandangan itu; ia jadi ingat saat George pertama kali menyerahkan Jim yang masih bayi ke tangannya—siapa percaya pernyataan bayi imut tentang bola mata bulat dan senyum cemerlang serta segala omong kosong tentang bayi adalah rupa yang paling menawan itu adalah benar apa adanya? Tentunya Chris tidak, tetapi setelah melihat Jim yang menatapnya dengan bola mata biru berkaca terkena efek alergi itu, ia jadi berpikir, _kenapa ia belum memiliki cucu?_

Maksudnya—anak itu pasti bisa menggaet wanita, satu atau dua, wajahnya tidak pas-pasan (dan bola mata biru itu pasti sangat laku di pasar gadis-gadis belia), tubuhnya atletis dengan otak yang tidak bodoh dalam akademis (di luar itu patut dipertanyakan, apalagi bila Uhura atau Sulu atau Scotty terlibat), pasti banyak gadis yang mengantri untuknya, dan mungkin saja bila mereka tidak menggunakan proteksi, lalu—

“ _Mr. Pike_ , itu menjijikkan.”

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari lubang bernama lamunannya. Sulu berdiri di ambang pintu, sekop di tangannya dan wajah yang menjerit seolah-olah ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk.

“Maaf?”

“Itu. Menjijikkan.” Sulu tertawa kaku, lalu mengambil tempat duduk kosong tepat disamping Chris. Keduanya menatap Jim yang sedang berbincang dengan Uhura di depan kotak tisu—tentu saja mereka mempermasalahkan lokasi _kotak tisu yang seharusnya berada di kounter tempatku berada, Uhura, karena aku memiliki reaksi alergi pada serbuk bunga yang, oh, pastinya berseliweran di seluruh_ toko bunga _ini!_

Kemudian Uhura mengambil kotak tisu itu dan memaksa Jim untuk membuka mulutnya supaya _kau bisa memakan seluruh kotak tisu ini, kau dan mulut besarmu!_ Lalu menginjak kaki Jim dengan sepatu boot-nya—Chris meringis ngeri, diam-diam berharap tidak menduduki posisi yang sama seperti Jim seandainya tiba hari dimana mereka membuat Uhura jengkel setengah mati (saat PMS).

“ _Dude_ , kau _berharap_ Jim menghamili anak orang _di luar nikah_.” Sulu berkata, menekankan nyaris seluruh kalimat itu yang mengindikasikan kalau ide itu, menurut Sulu, adalah hal yang tabu dan sangat hina .  “Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau memiliki pola pikir radikal seperti itu, tapi—“

“Hai, Chris, Sulu.” Jim berada di depan mereka, dan ia kembali mengenakan masker dan kacamatanya, juga dengan sekotak tisu yang sekarang setia menemaninya. Chris memasang senyum miring. “Apa yang tadi kita bicarakan?”

“Uhh….” _Pikir, Pike, pikir._

Dengan begitu saja otak briliannya dihampiri oleh skenario percakapan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Jadi ia akan bertanya tentang kehidupan asmara Jim, lalu Jim akan membalas tentang seorang gadis yang ia temui di taman, atau museum, atau perpustakaan—

“Hmm, tidak. Aku tidak tahu, Chris.” Ia membalas perkataan yang belum diutaran (atau mungkin sudah? Mungkin ia benar-benar sangat tua), sambil mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang lantas ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata yang terkumpul di matanya. “Hidupku biasa-biasa saja—kau tahu kan? Hitam dan putih seperti itu. Membosankan.”

Ok, tentunya, skenario di kepalanya tidak berjalan sesuai dugaan, tapi jangan bersedih; ia memiliki rencana B.

Ia menatap Sulu.

Sulu menatapnya balik. Alisnya bertaut. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Jim.

Jim masih menyeka air matanya.

Ia menatap Sulu dengan anggukan.

Sulu menggelengkan kepala dengan keras.

Ia menatap Sulu dengan tatapan mata tajam dan intensitas yang seolah berkata— _bicara-atau-kupotong-gajimu_.

“Uhhh… Jim?” Sulu mengeluarkan suara, agak nyaring dibanding suaranya yang biasa. Wajahnya menoleh ke arah Jim, tapi matanya tetap terpaku pada wajah Chris yang mengeras, memandangnya dengan setengah mengancam.

Jim masih memiliki tisu menutupi pelupuk matanya. Sulu mengutarakan, _bicara apa?_ tanpa suara keluar dari mulutnya, dan Pike membalas dengan menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya layaknya tempat tidur bayi, serta mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak _anak; cucu; istri._

“Nah, lebih baik.” Jim menghela napas. Kali ini ia dapat gambaran jelas tentang suasana toko dan wajah kedua orang di depannya menjadi lebih buruk dari gambaran semula. Yup. Persis seperti Chris dan Sulu yang ia kenali. “ _What’s up_?” ia menoleh ke Sulu.

“Uhh… kau… emm….”

“Ayolah Sulu, tidak perlu malu. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?” orang tua itu menyemangati ( **mengancam** ), karena implikasi yang ada ia jadi takut.

Chris memberinya dorongan mental, tapi itupun tak sampai ke Sulu yang kini dibanjiri keringat dingin—takut dengan ancaman potong gaji dari si pemiliki usaha dan ancaman retaknya hubungan persahabatan antara anak si pemilik usaha dengan dirinya.

“Kau…” ia menarik napas. “hmm… sangat tampan.”

Chris menampar wajahnya sendiri dalam pikirannya; _kenapa ia meminta bantuan Sulu?_

“Mungkin,” ia memotong kedua pegawainya sebelum Jim mengucapkan sesuatu dan Sulu mempermalukan dirinya lebih dari itu. “Ia ingin bilang, kau sangat nyaman dipandang,” Ucapnya, menghindari penggunaan kata _tampan, ganteng, rupawan_ karena kata-kata itu dapat membuat Jim semakin arogan. “dan… tentunya banyak yang menyukaimu—“

“Maksud pak tua ini,” Sulu menyela, ia menepuk punggung Chris dengan senyum dan gestur ramah. “ia ingin mengatakan, seharusnya sudah ada wanita yang mengantri untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu dengan bayi atau batita di gendongannya—“

Jim bersin sebelum Sulu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Chris menatapnya lebih tajam dari ketajaman yang mampu membelah besi. Sulu mengangkat kedua bahunya, panik di wajahnya makin menjadi. _Apa yang harus kukatakan?!_

Optimisme yang salah bisa menjerumuskan orang ke situasi tanpa keuntungan; dalam kasus ini, Sulu terancam tidak mendapat gaji.

“Maaf, apa yang tadi kau katakan, Sulu?“

“Kau harus… em… mengha—“ ia belum menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Jim kembali bersin dengan kuat, secara berulang-ulang. Chris memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencubit Sulu di bawah kounter dan mengumpat _kau dalam masalah besar._

“Aww, _Jimmy_ , kurasa sebaiknya kau menyudahi hari ini dan beristirahat.” Jim—masih jelas tidak mendengar apapun karena dirinya saat ini berada dalam posisi bungkuk dan menutupi wajahnya yang selalu ditutupi masker dan kacamata khasnya di jam kerjanya. Jim berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi selalu terpotong, hingga dirasa percuma saja dan bersin ini tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, ia berhenti berusaha untuk berbicara.

Kedua orang yang duduk memerhatikan Jim, tangan siap diulur seandainya Jim mengindikasikan kalau dirinya mengalami situasi yang tak bisa ia urus seorang diri. Keduanya masih bermain mata dengan Sulu sesekali melirik pintu keluar terdekat dan Chris memberikan tatapan mengancam dari antara bulu matanya.

Saat Jim telah berhenti bersin, Chris tersenyum ke arahnya. “Jim, sebaiknya kau beristirahat—kau kambuh lagi. Sulu,” ia sengaja melirik Sulu dengan tajam—tapi Jim tidak menangkap hawa buruk yang melingkupi dua orang temannya. “akan berada disini dalam waktu yang sangat, _sangat_ lama.”

Mendengar itu Sulu gemetar ketakutan—ia benar-benar dapat membayangkan basemen dan meja besi di basemen rumah Chris, dan suvenir dari orang-orang yang pernah mempermalukan Chris terpajang di atas perapian—lalu ia mengingat latar belakang Chris yang juga mantan pemburu, dan seberapa mahir kebanyakan pemburu melakukan, apa yang Chekov sebut, _taksidermi_.

Ia harus memberi lampu merah pada Jim—Jim? Jim? Kemana ka—

“Nah, Sulu,” ia tidak perlu melirik untuk melihat wajah Chris yang, semula manis-ramah, kini garang-haus darah setelah Jim berlalu ke ruang makan untuk meminum obatnya. Sulu menarik napas; ia siap menghadapi apapun itu yang—oh tidak, ia tidak siap—ia berbohong. 100% dusta. Ia tidak siap menghadapi murka kakek tu—pak tua Pike.

Sementara itu Jim, yang tahu Sulu memberikannya kode merah (tapi ia tidak mengacuhkannya karena ia benar-benar kelelahan) melangkah perlahan-lahan, merasakan obat yang ia minum mulai bereaksi dalam tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh wajahnya, lalu memberikan pukulan ke pipinya hingga matanya tidak terasa berat. Ia mengusap hidungnya, dan ia melihat seorang pria berjalan perlahan melintasi jalanan di luar toko.

Walau nampak sekilas, Jim tahu pria itu bukan berasal dari sekitar sini; wajahnya terlalu asing dan sosok itu, walau sekilas, menyisakan debu pahit di ingatannya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering—ia tahu kenyataannya tidak, tapi ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan kata-kata itu mati sebelum sempat terucap.

_Eh apapun itu, yang terpenting adalah—apa yang seorang dokter lakukan di sekitar sini?_

Ia kembali melangkah, kali ini menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat—pertanyaan itu bisa ia jawab lain waktu.

Saat itulah ia mendengar denting lonceng yang menandakan kedatangan pelanggan, dan jas dokter yang semula ia lihat melintasi etalase kini berada di antara serbuk bunga dan sambut hangat dari Sulu (yang terdengar terdesak), dan Chris, yang ramah seperti biasa. Jim melangkah lebih cepat, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai membiarkan kantuk menguasai kesadarannya.

 

 

*. Tentunya mencintai dalam kalimat ini harus selalu dipertanyakan konteksnya karena bila kalian adalah seorang pria bernama Hikaru Sulu, tidak jarang kalian mampu mendengar Chris mengumpat, “Aku membenci hidupku,” kala James Kirk melakukan sesuatu** yang membuat Chris mendapat predikat bodoh di hadapan rekan seperjuangannya dalam klub Orang Tua yang Belum Mendapat Cucu Meski Anak Telah Berumur Diatas Dua Puluh Lima Tahun.

**. Seperti membakar jenggot seseorang di kafe karena Uhura berkomentar tentang sesuatu blablabla yang membuat seorang pria terlihat seperti _kebakaran jenggot_ dan tanpa rasa bersalah, setelah aksi anarki itu, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan senang, sambil berkata, “Aku bisa membuat seseorang _benar-benar_ kebakaran jenggot, Uhura. Makan itu!”***

***. Setelah dievaluasi oleh polisi, alasan Jim melakukan aksi itu adalah karena Uhura mencibir orang itu karena orang itu adalah teman dari teman klien milik teman Uhura yang bekerja di _strip club_. Temannya pernah mengenal, kutip, _bajingan itu_ , akhir kutip, yang pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan fellatio untuknya dengan bayaran $10 (“$50!” tapi orang itu tidak mau). Jim ikut serta mencibir orang itu (diketahui kegiatan itu mereka lakukan kurang lebih selama 45 menit), hingga akhirnya Uhura berkata, saat melihat pria itu membanting telepon genggamnya ke atas meja dengan keras, “Lihat wajahnya yang jelek itu. Ia benar-benar _kebakaran jenggot_ karena karismanya yang cacat tidak mengenai jantung hati para wanita.” (belum tentu benar.) 

Yang kemudian James balas dengan, “Aku bisa membuatnya lebih parah dari itu.”

“Oh, benarkah _, Kirk_?” dengan nada meremehkan. (“Aku tidak benar-benar berniat membakar jenggotnya, sumpah! Hanya saja _Uhura_ meremehkanku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.”)

“15.”

“25. Deal." 

Dan sisanya tertulis di laporan yang membuat mereka berdua berakhir di kantor polisi.

 

* * *

 

 

Saat terbangun bukan cahaya lampu yang menyambutnya pertama kali, melainkan pertanyaan: _“Untuk siapa ia membeli bunga?”_ Dilanjutkan dengan suara sumbang Chris yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam—Jim menghela napas dengar berat; Chris harus benar-benar berhenti memperlakukannya layaknya anak kecil. 

“Kau tahu, Jim, mungkin kalau kau berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil aku akan memikirkan kemungkinan dimana aku memperlakukanmu seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya—yang artinya tidak ada uang jajan dari gajimu, tidak ada yang membuatkanmu makan malam, dan tentunya pemecatanmu.”

—oke itu ide buruk.

Ia masih memiliki komitmen benci-cinta pada pekerjaannya—dan ancaman yang Chris keluarkan benar-benar merendahkannya. Ia merengut. Memang Chris pikir ia tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa ~~kutukan~~ pekerjaan disini?

“Hentikan itu—wajahmu tidak imut, dan kau menyebalkan.” Chris melemparkan satu botol obat untuknya, Jim menangkapnya dengan tanggap. “Doktermu memberikan resep baru.”

“Awh, terima kasih Chris, aku tahu jauh di dalam segala ketangguhan, keperkasaan, dan kesangaran itu kau masih menyayangiku.”

Chris tampak kebingungan kala itu*—tapi setelah agak lama tidak menjawab, ia berbisik, “Memang iya, nak.”

Jim tersedak. Oke, jawaban itu tidak terduga. Ia nyaris menyemburkan air ke wajah Chris—tidak sopan. Ia terbatuk-batuk, belum pulih dari shock-nya, dan Chris mengusap puncak kepalanya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu—membuat Jim salah tingkah.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berdehem, lalu mengatakan: “Jadi uhh, _dokter_. Aku melihat _dokter_ masuk kesini tadi. Apa yang ia lakukan?” ia berusaha menyetir percakapan ini menjauh dari emosi keluarga, patah hati, dan keabsenan—walau Jim tahu Chris tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya layaknya George dan Winona, tapi rasa skeptis itu selalu mencibirnya yang terlalu mudah menaruh harapan.

Chris berdehem. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tua 11 tahun sejak Jim pernah menjatuhkan pandangan ke arahnya. Atau apakah itu karena ia sudah terlalu lama mengabaikan detail yang konstan menyakitinya? “Ia… membeli bunga untuk dekorasi ruangan.” Ia berhenti, memberikan celah untuk Jim berkata. Tapi Jim tidak mengambilnya. Ia melanjutkan: “Apa ada yang aneh dari itu?”

“Hmm, tidak.”

Ia tidak bisa menahan seringainya untuk terkembang dari wajahnya. “Itu tipemu?”

“Apa? Tidak!” _darimana orang tua ini mendapatkan ide aneh-aneh seperti itu?_ “Aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekitar sini; itu saja.” Ia masih dapat merasakan tatapan Chris melubangi wajahnya—demi Tuhan! Hentikan seringai itu—ugh. “Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan rasa penasaranku, Chris.”

“Aah, aku ingat, aku ingat—seperti rasa penasaranmu pada Spock?”** Chris merubah wajahnya menjadi masam.

Jim mencibir. “Aku hanya bercanda saat aku bilang aku tertarik padanya, Chris—maksudku, ia teman baikku—tidak mungkin aku—” Ia terkekeh. “Kau tahu? Lebih dari itu.”

Chris melempari wajahnya dengan lap. “Habiskan makananmu.”

Lalu mereka makan dalam kesunyian. Jim tahu Chris ingin mengatakan sesuatu—tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun, dan tidak mendorong topik itu.

“Tapi benar deh—apa ada yang aneh dari dokter itu?”

“Astaga Chris!” Jim mendecak, tarikan napasnya gemetar karena frustasi. “Lupakan… aku bertanya, ok?”

Chris menyeringai. “Baiklah kalau itu maumu, nak.” Tapi Jim memiliki perasaan kalau Chris tidak akan melakukan apa yang ia janjikan.

 

 

*. Bukan terlihat kebingungan setelah ia menemukan bayi yang ditelantarkan orang tuanya di dalam kardus yang diletakkan di dalam tong sampah tanpa surat atau petunjuk siapa orangtuanya (bagaimana cara merawat bayi—anjing saja ia tidak punya!); ia benar-benar terlihat terlena seperti baru saja ada yang mengingatkannya kalau kedua orangtuanya sudah tiada. 

**. Anak ambassador yang terus-menerus datang ke toko bunga tempat Jim bekerja tanpa alasan khusus. Ia juga membawa karangan bunga yang didapatkan dari toko lain yang, sejujurnya, membuat Jim sakit hati karena a). bila Spock ingin melakukan itu dengan cara lama, jangan membeli bunga di toko bunga lain untuk diberikan pada _pemilik toko bunga_ ***, dan b). ia selalu datang ke toko, dan meskipun kadang ia membuat Jim gagal fokus pada pekerjaannya karena Spock benar-benar mudah diajak bicara****, Jim menikmati kehadirannya di pojok ruangan yang kadang membuat ngeri para pelanggannya—jangan tanya kenapa.

***. Bukan pemilik toko bunga, tapi gelar itu akan segera ia miliki bila _seseorang_ mati dengan tenang (Jim tidak mengharapkan itu—kemana ia harus merengek meminta uang saku tambahan kalau Chris tidak ada? Sulu (akan memberi dua pilihan; recehan kecil atau tidak sama sekali), atau Uhura (dua pilihan; rumah sakit atau peti mati) tentu tidak akan memuaskan hatinya yang kekanak-kanakan dan selalu ingin perhatian dan kasih sayang.

****. Chris mengizinkannya karena ia memungut bayaran untuk orang yang tinggal-tinggal di toko tanpa niat membeli sesuatu.

 

* * *

 

 Spock pergi sekitar dua jam, lima belas menit, tiga puluh tujuh detik yang lalu—tidak ada yang salah dengan kalkulasi yang dipaparkan di atas karena stopwatch yang Jim miliki masih berjalan. Pasalnya, ia bosan bertepatan dengan perginya Spock, dan Hikaru—sapaannya untuk rekan kerjanya bila pak tua Pike tidak disini, bila ada maka Sulu menjadi pilihan—bertaruh padanya bila ia bisa mendapatkan nomor telepon Pavel—Chekov, pujaan hatinya yang (sepertinya) tidak membagi sentimen yang sama dengan Hikaru—maka ia akan menjadi sedikit lebih makmur dibanding dirinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dan sudah dua jam. Bisa dikatakan kalau Jim bisa merasakan dompetnya sedikit menebal saat batas dua jam tiga puluh menit telah dilewati.

Ia bekerja seperti biasa—dengan alerginya yang… kurang ramah hari ini. Ia mengenakan masker untuk mencegah alerginya makin kumat, dan memutuskan untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Tidak ada siapapun disana pada hari itu, seperti biasa, dan ia harus bisa mengubah ini karena bila Chris menyaksikan betapa sepi tokonya ia akan beranggapan Jim (dan Hikaru) tidak melakukan pekerjaannya secara kompeten—yang, meskipun kenyataan, membuatnya sedikit sakit hati.

Ia menghela napas, memutar otak untuk mencari solusi mengatasi tokonya yang belum mendapatkan pengunjung lagi setelah kedatangan seorang wanita yang membeli bunga untuk pemakaman orang tuanya. Ia mungkin harus memikirkan perubahan pada etalase toko karena etalase toko saat ini benar-benar bukan main jeleknya, seperti tabiat Uhura yang memukuli pacar orang lain* dan menyebutnya (menjerit histeris) _kontribusi untuk masyarakat._

Oh, ya, hentikan nostalgia, pintu masuk berdentang  nyaring, Jim berbalik. “Selamat dat—“

Ucapannya terhenti saat ia bersin, yang menyamarkan keterkejutannya saat melihat postur yang ia kenali melangkah masuk. Orang itu melihat sekelilingnya, sebelum menghampiri Jim yang membeku di tempat.

“Hai, dengar—“ mata mereka bertemu—dan Jim sedikit merasakan sentakan. “—matamu….” Tangannya meraih, dan Jim yakin ia akan mengomentari tentang warna matanya, seperti kebanyakan orang yang bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Karena itu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya disertai helaan napas, dan mengutarakan pikirannya.

“…bengkak.” Ucap orang itu, masih tidak ramah—oh, oh, setidaknya ia peduli pada fakta kalau matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan cerah bukan merupakan bukti ke _tampan_ annya—seperti kebanyakan orang—

“—melainkan karena reaksi alergi.”

Orang itu masih menatap Jim, kali ini kerutan yang berada di wajahnya makin jelas. “Maaf?”

“Lupakan.” Ucap Jim, mengabaikan tanda tanya besar yang terlukis jelas di wajah dokter tersebut. Mungkin ia siap memanggil kolega di rumah sakitnya untuk mencari tahu apakah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini baik-baik saja secara mental. “Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Orang itu—dengan jas putih yang warnanya seperti tulang—hei, Bones—ia bisa memanggil orang ini Bones, karena orang ini tidak memiliki tanda pengenal yang kelihatan di tubuhnya. Bones membersut. “Jadi apakah hari ini toko kalian memiliki tulip putih?”

Tulip putih? “Tentu.” Ucapnya, singkat. Orang itu terlihat tidak yakin—mungkin meragukan kualitas bunganya—jadi dengan mulus ia melanjutkan; “Baru saja datang tadi pagi.” Jim berjalan menjauhi tamunya, lalu mencari buket bunga yang dimaksud di belakang—Hikaru pasti tahu secara pasti dimana letak tulip putih yang dimaksud, tapi berhubung orangnya sedang…. ada urusan, Jim dipaksa mencari secara manual.

Saat sedang mencari, orang itu membuka mulut. “Jadi, ada apa dengan masker itu? Kau terlihat seperti….”

Jim mendengus—lalu bersin (ia dapat merasakan matanya membengkak). “Alergi? Ya. Bunga, serbuknya, apapun itu yang satu rumpun dengannya—jangan tanya kenapa aku bekerja di toko bunga.” Matanya berair. Huh.

“Kenapa kau bekerja di toko bunga?” orang itu bertanya; ekspresinya tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya—heran, khawatir (seperti kau-baik-baik-saja-di-kepalamu-atau-apa?), bingung.

“Kau khawatir?” ia tersenyum licik—ia membawakan beberapa tangkai tulip putih ke hadapan orang itu (Bones,). “Tenang saja, aku tahu selain alergiku pada ini semua—“ ia menggestur seluruh toko. “—aku juga alergi pada kacang-kacangan, udang, stroberi, beberapa jenis kondom, antibiotik tertentu, dan masih banyak lagi.”

“…apa?”

“Intinya kau tidak perlu khawatir.” Ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya**—servis special untuk Bones, calon ~~suami~~ pelanggannya. “Jadi maafkan kalau aku lancang; untuk siapa bunga-bunga secantik ini?”

“Dekorasi ruangan.” Ia membalas cepat.

Jim merapikan bunga yang dibeli—Bones mengangguk pelan-pelan, mengamati etos kerja Jim yang, meskipun wajahnya berurai air mata karena alergi, dan ia terlihat siap jatuh pingsan kapan saja, jauh lebih kompeten dibandingkan pelayan toko bunga yang pernah ia kunjungi^.

Bones berdehem. Jim nyaris memotong jarinya. “Anak perempuanku yang memintanya.” Ia menjelaskan, mengamati Jim yang kali ini mencari-cari plastik pembungkus. “Aku berusaha sebisaku membuatnya senang—dan kadang kurasa ia senang bila ruanganku tidak sesuram kepribadianku.”

Jim terkekeh di balik masker itu—Bones ingin mendengarnya lagi.

“Kau tidak sekalian membelikan bunga untuk istrimu?” Jim bertanya; dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengar sesuatu pecah.

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tersentak. “Mantan, sebenarnya. 2 tahun lalu cerai; lalu ia pergi dan menikah dengan orang lain yang jauh lebih kaya—setidaknya aku mendapatkan Joanna.” Ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu secara kasual—tapi ia melihat Jim meliriknya dalam sepersekian detik, dan ia tahu Jim tahu ia masih menyimpan amarah yang ditujukan pada mantan istrinya; racun di suaranya. “Kurasa orang dengan harta lebih dihargai daripada yang memiliki ilmu.”

“Aww, ayolah, jangan murung seperti itu.” Jim berupaya menghibur. Ia menepuk pundak Bones, lalu menyerahkan bunga pesanannya—kali ini telah rapi dan siap diletakkan di dalam vas. Ia melirik stopwatch. “Begini saja—karena kau terlihat seperti orang baik, bunga itu pemberian dari toko.”

Bones hendak mengeluarkan argumen, seperti yang Jim duga. “Jangan khawatir. Biaya ditanggung oleh rekan kerjaku, Hikaru Sulu.” Jim nampak bangga.

Ia terlihat agak ragu saat hendak berbalik. “Leonard.”

“Hmm?”

“Leonard McCoy.” Katanya. “Namaku.”

Jim menyentuh dadanya—dan bersin beberapa kali secara komikal dalam upayanya supaya terlihat tersentuh mendengar perkenalan dari _Bones_. “James Kirk. Seperti yang tertulis di… ssssi—oh lupakan aku tidak mengenakannya.”

Ia dapat melihat Bones _sedikit_ tersenyum. “Dengar, kalau ada yang kau inginkan dari rumah sakit, carilah Carol Marcus.” Jim mengangguk-angguk. “Dan, uh. Terima kasih.” Lalu ia pergi.

“Hati-hati di jalan, Bones!” dan ia mengamati pintu tempat Bones pergi untuk beberapa waktu yang agak lama.

Jim kembali mengamati stopwatch setelah ia sadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, walau terbesit kekecewaan.

Saat itulah Chris—entah sejak kapan ia masuk—mendekatinya, dan mengusap punggungnya. “Jangan bersedih, Jim. Ia pasti akan kembali.”

“Aw, Chris, aku memang bersedih—tapi aku bersedih mengingat kondisi ekonomi…” ia bersin. “…Sulu yang nantinya harus membanting tulang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan uangnya kembali.” Ia mengusap matanya, dan kemudian Sulu masuk ke ruangan dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

“Ayolah, jangan menangis—ia akan kembali kok!”

“Aku bilang aku tidak—aaaaaargh!” Jim menjerit frustasi. “Aku hanya—senang, ok! Ia seorang dokter, dan aku—sejak kecil aku ingin menjadi dokter!”

“Kukira kau ingin bergabung dengan NASA sewaktu kecil?” Kali ini Chris tersenyum jahil dan Jim merasa tangannya dapat melayang begitu saja untuk menampar Sulu dan Chris. Sulu tertawa sangat keras hingga ia dapat merasakan air mata mengalir keluar—entah karena ajang mempermalukan Jim adalah favoritnya, atau karena ia masih ekstatik dengan hubungan barunya dengan Chekov beberapa… menit yang lalu.

“Ah, perse—ha—“

Sulu kemudian mendorong Jim ke pintu belakang. “Anakku jatuh sakit karena sedih mengingat kekasih hati menggantungkannya, sungguh malang!” Jim protes, namun pintu dibanting rapat, dan Chris memintanya untuk beristirahat sebelum alerginya kembali menjadi semakin parah. Sulu tertawa, lalu menghampiri Chris.

“Aku tidak percaya ia gay.”

_“Ngaca plis.”_

 

*. Yang diketahui memiliki fetish aneh untuk kaki, jari, dan rambut, juga pernah sekali menjilat bola mata Uhura yang sampai hari ini belum mampu melewati hari-hari kelam itu***.

**. Tapi karena ia menggunakan masker, tiada senyum menawan James Kirk yang ditangkap Bones hari itu.

***. Saat berkencan dengan calon-calon pacarnya di masa depan, Uhura akan selalu bertanya, “Kau tidak akan menjilat mataku, kan…?” yang Jim ketahui setelah ia menyadap telepon genggam Uhura, dan ia mendapati pernyataan itu sangat lucu hingga ia mendengar kelanjutannya; “Bagaimana kalau melumat jari-jariku? Memotong-motongnya dan menyajikannya saat malam pernikahan kita nanti?” Jim menjerit horror saat pria itu tidak menjawab, tapi ia lebih ngeri lagi saat Uhura berkata: “…kau tidak akan meminta rambutku, kan? Karena kalau kau meminta… ada kemungkinan aku akan mengirimkanmu rambut pirang. Pendek. Ya, rambut laki-laki. Dan kita putus.”

^. Dan biarlah hari itu menjadi peringatan pertama hari dimana ia mendengar suara Carol Marcus di kepalanya yang mengatakan: “Alasan, alasan.” Dengan nada mengejek.


End file.
